Wheeljack's Nightmare
by skywirekaon
Summary: Wheeljack's experimental device had exploded in his workshop. The explosion resulted in a tear in the dimensional wall.


**Wheeljack's Nightmare**

On Cybertron, in the Autobot city of Iacon, Wheeljack was busy working on a new device to aid the Autobot cause. He created a machine to cause illusions, to confuse the Decepticons. Wheeljack placed the device in the middle of an open room that was built to withstand an explosion if something went wrong. From a safe distance away, Wheeljack triggered the device. The experimental device hummed while it was powering up and then without warning, the device blew up. Wheeljack stood up from where he was hiding. He brushed off the dust from his body and went to examine the device to see what went wrong.

As Wheeljack started his examination, a voice was heard from behind him. "That went up with a bang buddy."

Wheeljack slowly turned around and behind him saw another version of him, minus the face plate.

"Who are you?", asked G1 Wheeljack.

"The names Wheeljack. But my friends call me Jacky", answered TFP Wheeljack.

"Incredible, but I wonder what cause this interesting change of events?", said G1 Wheeljack.

"What are you doing in here?", asked TFP Wheeljack, curiously.

"I am building a device to use against the Decepticons. However, it didn't go off as planned", answered G1 Wheeljack.

"I say it kind of imploded on you. You should get sunshine to do this job. Science after all is his thing, not ours", TFP Wheeljack suggested to him.

"Sunshine?", inquired G1 Wheeljack.

"Ratchet", answered TFP Wheeljack.

"He's a simple medic. I am the Autobots technical engineer", G1 Wheeljack informed him.

Then they heard coughing and saw another version of Wheeljack, who just stood there and pointed towards the device.

"Let me guess, you too are also Wheeljack?", asked G1 Wheeljack.

"That's an affirmative", answered Animated Wheeljack.

"Oh boy. I better inform Optimus", Said G1 Wheeljack as he scratches the back of his head.

"Shouldn't we report the situation to Ultra Magnus. He is the Magnus", suggested Animated Wheeljack.

"He isn't our leader", G1 Wheeljack informed him.

"I agree. Sir is so by the book. The Wreakers were doing just fine, until he came around", said TFP Wheeljack.

"Wreakers?", asked G1 Wheeljack.

"Yeah, we were what Fowler would call black ops", answered TFP Wheeljack.

"We shouldn't need to fight, unless it's totally necessary", said G1 Wheeljack.

"Agreed", replied Animated Wheeljack.

"I disagree. I always keep a grenade with me at all times, just in case. Plus, I have more in the Jackhammer", TFP Wheeljack rebutted.

G1 Wheeljack walked over to communication station and radioed Optimus Prime.

"Wheeljack to Optimus, come in", said G1 Wheeljack.

The image of G1 Optimus Prime appeared on the screen. "That's Optimus?", said a startled TFP Wheeljack.

"Come in Wheeljack. We were about to call you", replied G1 Optimus Prime.

"There has been an accident in my workshop. It has caused an interdimensional rift which had caused other versions of ourselves to be sucked into our dimension", G1 Wheeljack informed him.

"Can you reverse the effect, Wheeljack?", asked G1 Optimus Prime.

"Well, I do have help here from the other Wheeljack's. However, it may take a while", said G1 Wheeljack.

"Do you think that this could also have an effect on the Decepticons?", asked TFP Optimus Prime, who stood by the G1 Optimus Prime.

"In theory, I would have to say yes", answered G1 Wheeljack.

"Hurry, the Decepticons could out number us by now", suggested Animated Optimus Prime.

"However, I think that multiple Megatron's, and multiple Starscream's will be keeping themselves busy", said TFP Optimus Prime.

"I would so like to be there to watch them", commented Animated Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, you speak?", said TFP Optimus Prime.

"No derr, of course I can speak", answered Animated Bumblebee.

"Better hurry it up, Wheeljack", said G1 Optimus Prime.

In the main Autobot base, the Animated Bulkhead was about to sit down on a table, when TFP Ratchet ran up to him.

"Please, don't!", shouted TFP Ratchet, as he tried to stop Animated Bulkhead from sitting on the table with no luck.

The table was completely destroyed. "I assume your Bulkhead. We needed that!"

"Sorry doc bot", replied Animated Bulkhead.

"It's okay, it can be fixed", commented G1 Ratchet, as he helped Bulkhead to stand.

"Pfft, he destroyed it. Who do you think you are!", shouted TFP Ratchet, while waving his finger at him.

"I'm Ratchet", replied G1 Ratchet.

"You can't be Ratchet. I'm Ratchet", said the Animated Ratchet.

"It's logical that we are all Ratchet. Just different versions of ourselves", suggest the Bayverse Ratchet.

"You got to be kidding me!", said the Animated Ratchet, as he shook his head.

In the middle of the base, the G1 Sideswipe and RID Sideswipe were looking at each other intensely. Sunstreaker noticed this, too. He thought his twin brother was annoying at times, but now there are 2 more.

"Who are you!", asked the RID Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe", answered the G1 Sideswipe.

"Yeah right. I'm Sideswipe", commented the RID Sideswipe, when the Bayverse Sideswipe approached them.

"You're me? Why are you guys red?", exclaimed the Bayverse Sideswipe.

"Why are you silver?", replied the RID Sideswipe.

"My point exactly", said Sunny.

"This is so weird", said G1 Sideswipe.

Sunny looked at his twin brother and nodded his head in agreement.

"Tell me about it", agreed the RID Sideswipe.

The Sideswipe's were all looking at each other, until something distracted them. They were distracted by the Jazz's. The Jazz's was also looking at each other.

"I dig the colour scheme", said the Animated Jazz.

"Thanks", replied the G1 Jazz.

"We so flow", said the RID Jazz.

"I dig that", replied the Animated Jazz.

"Why are you groovy Jazz's white and blue?" asked the Bayverse Jazz.

"Why are you grey? Grey is not as groovy or sleek like white and blue", replied Animated Jazz.

Then out of nowhere, a bright orange and white helicopter ran into the room, with G1 Grimlock on his tail.

"Bot's help! He's trying to eat me!", exclaimed a terrified Rescue Bots Blades, as he ran and hid behind the Animated Optimus Prime.

"That's a new look, Grimlock", said the Animate Optimus Prime.

"Me Grimlock. You Optimus Prime look funny", said the G1 Grimlock.

"He tried to eat me!", said the Rescue Bots Blades.

"What's your name?", asked the Animated Optimus Prime.

"Blades", replied the Rescue Bots Blades.

"Grimlock is an Autobot. He isn't going to eat you", reassured Animated Optimus Prime.

"Tell him that!", said the Rescue Bots Blades.

"You're me? Why are you such a coward?", said a stunned G1 Blades, whom heard his name being said.

"I just don't want to get eaten. You didn't see the other dinosaurs", replied the Rescue Bots Blades.

"What other dinosaurs?", asked the G1 Blades.

The RID Grimlock came in and walked up to the RID Bumblebee and asked, "This so crazy. I just finished having an argument with at least two other me's."

"Apparently Wheeljack's experiment caused this", answered the RID Bumblebee.

"Who's Wheeljack?", asked the RID Grimlock.

"A friend. However, the Wheeljack responsible is different to the one I know", replied the RID Bumblebee.

"Ohh no!", squealed Grimlock, as the Animated Grimlock sniffed at his tail.

"Me Grimlock. You?", replied Animated Grimlock.

"You're not Grimlock. I'm Grimlock", said RID Grimlock.

"You no Grimlock. Me Grimlock!", shouted G1 Grimlock.

Animated Prowl came into the room and said, "This party has gone too far!"

G1 Prowl walked up to him and they stared at each other. "And you are?"

"Prowl. You?", answered Animated Prowl.

"Prowl. Why do you have two wheels?", asked G1 Prowl.

"I'm a police motor bike. What are you?", commented Animated Prowl.

"A police car", Replied G1 Prowl, they smiled and shook hands.

Then the Original RID Prowl walked into the room and noticed 2 other versions of himself.

"I see the problem has been taken care of. That's good. I'm assuming you both are named Prowl?", said the Prowl. They both looked at him, smiled and nodded. Then they shook hands with the Original RID Prowl.

Meanwhile in the city of Kaon, G1 Megatron was having a massive series of blown fuses. He wanted to be the one and only, all-powerful Megatron and now there were others and some such as Original RID and Beast Wars Megatron whom he believed didn't deserve to carry the name of Megatron. And what was even worse was that there were multiple versions of Starscream. Not what he needed at the moment, either.

"You were the one who possessed Waspinator! You have dared to betray me!" shouted Beast Wars Megatron.

G1 Starscream crawled on his knees towards the G1 Megatron. "Megatron! This Megatron is trying to kill me for no reason! I am loyal to you, Megatron", pleaded G1 Starscream.

"I don't know who all of you are or what is going on here, but I am Lord Megatron. Not any of you fools", demanded G1 Megatron.

"I know who you are. I saw your message that you had stored on the golden disks, which you hid on NASA's Voyager probe. But this Starscream betrayed me!", replied Beast Wars Megatron.

"I am the only Megatron who can kill this Starscream. If you know who I am, then why do you dare call yourself Megatron?", demanded G1 Megatron.

"I am your descendant. I was named after you in your honour. Just as much as Optimus Primal is Optimus Prime's descendant", replied Beast Wars Megatron.

"You imbeciles! I am the true Megatron!", shouted the RID Megatron.

"Ha, ha, ha, you dare to call yourself Megatron! What the hell are you?", demanded the G1 Megatron.

"I hold the form of a dragon. What are you?", replied the RID Megatron.

"A Walter P38 Magnum", G1 Megatron informed him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, how do you manage to get around in that mode?", replied Beast Wars Megatron.

"We are Decepticons, not a zoo", demanded the G1 Megatron.

"You all are fools! I am the true embodiment of Megatron. Now bow to me!", ordered the Bayverse Megatron.

"You are the fool. We need to stop arguing amongst ourselves, this is obviously an Autobot trick. One thing is for certain we are all Decepticons. So let's use this to our advantage", ordered G1 Megatron.

"Agreed, Yes. We are all Decepticons." Replied Beast Wars Megatron.

"Shockwave!" ordered G1 Megatron.

All the Shockwaves replied, "yes, my liege."

"My Shockwave", said G1 Megatron.

"Yes lord Megatron. I live to serve", replied G1 Shockwave.

"What is your evaluation on the situation!", asked G1 Megatron.

"I believe that a tear has occurred in the dimensional rift. These are all different versions of ourselves in different universes", answered G1 Shockwave.

"Can you fix it?", asked G1 Megatron.

"We must find the source of the tear, lord Megatron", answered G1 Shockwave.

"Then find it. And use your other versions of yourself to help you! They all must go back to where they come from. It's bad enough having one Starscream, but this many is doing my head in", replied G1 Megatron.

"At least they are good looking", commented the Animated Starscream.

"Shut up you fool", replied Animated Megatron, as he grabbed Starscream's wing and severely bent it out of shape.

"Ow, ow, ow", whined animated Starscream in pain.

Back in Wheeljack's workshop. The Wheeljack team were coming close to repairing the rift. This device has caused so much chaos all over Cybertron. Time wasn't on their side, as soon as the Decepticons got over their differences with their counter parts, they will attack the Autobots. And the Autobots knew it. Optimus Prime was relieved that the device was soon to be repaired, and it couldn't be any sooner. As Wheeljack was about to push the button to return the doppelgangers back to their dimensions, the Decepticons attacked. As the battle ensued overhead, TFP Wheeljack went upside to fight the Decepticons. G1 Wheeljack was concerned for his TFP counterpart. So he pulled the trigger. The device buzzed. And in a blinding light that swept over the surface of Cybertron. Once it had cleared, all the doppelgangers were all gone. G1 Megatron could see that he was now outnumbered and the battle was lost and called for a strategic retreat. Meanwhile, the doppelgangers returned to their own dimension and everything returned back to normal.

edited by: Tammy Drudge


End file.
